EVE's New Room
by angelnicolewade136
Summary: EVE Does Not Heard of Our New House for Her Jobless Thoughts But She Had To See The Closet Before It Gets Into Her Sight. (See The Warning Inside, Don't Read)


**WARNING: Due To Bondage In The Story.**

 **Please READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

 **Note: There's Robot Form as WALL-E Only And EVE Robot Oneshot.**

 **Meanwhile, EVE Went Up On The Way To The Park And Showed The Sunflower Towards The Bench.**

 **She Picked It Up And Put It In The Pot.**

 **EVE Got In The WALL-E's Truck And She Had a Break.**

* * *

 **This Time.**

 **WALL-E Looked At The Sign.**

 **It Says "Robots Are Allowed To Mate Robots".**

 **He Sighed And Happily Like In 4 Seconds.**

 **He Rolled To His Truck.**

* * *

 **EVE Told The Sunset.**

 **She Knows How To Find Them.**

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

 _ **EVE's POV:**_

 **I Fly Over To My New Room For My New House.**

 **There's Winnie the Pooh and ALF Stuffs In My Bedroom.**

 **That's Neat.**

 **I Went Up And I Get To The Breeze By Fan.**

 **I Knew I Have Oneshot of Me And I Went To**

 **The Closet And Saw The Toys Near My DVDs There.**

 **I Scan The DVD's In The Closet And Smiled Out.**

 **I Fly To The Bedroom Drawer And Saw VHSes There And I Scan This.**

 **I Got To Get Duct Tape,Rope,Collar And My Leash For My Dog.**

 **I Put This On The Table And I Went To Bed And Go To Sleep.**

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

 **I Woke Up And I Backed Up.**

 **I Called My Dad I Cannot Believe My Mom is Building a Baby Boy.**

 **I Just Wanted Called My Brother Named Don.**

 **He's A Boy And He's a Male EVE Probe.**

 **I Have Lotted To See The VCR/DVD Combo And MultiRegional VCR And My 2 TVs.**

 **I Went Back To The Table And Bewildered My Arm And My Head Shook Twice.**

 **My Round Hole is There on My Bottom.**

 **Started Dripping Liquefied Oil.**

 **I Didn't Know My Paper Towel Is.**

 **I Thought My Rhetoric Is There.**

 **My Friends Are There.**

 **And Then...**

 **WALL-E Arrives On My Bedroom.**

 **He Takes My Stuff That I Picked Up.**

 **I Got Into My Bed.**

 **I Layed Down.**

 **There's Musky Liquefied On My Bed.**

 **WALL-E Looked Up as The Smell of My Heat And Musk.**

 **Then.**

 **WALL-E Took The Rope And Tied My Arm Into The Table Arm And Other Table Arm.**

 **He Put The Duct Tape On My Face.**

 **My Eyes Turned Angriest.**

 **He Put A Collar And Leash Against My Body.**

 **He Laughed at Me and Saw The Celling.**

 **It's A Hole On My Bottom Still Dripping On My Bed.**

 ** _(Okay, The Lemon Just Begins! Gets Tissue and Lotion, Boys And Girls)_**

 **I Never Slept Late.**

 **He Started To Kiss Me with Electric Spark 10 Times.**

 **I Know How Broke The Kiss Against Him.**

 **He Started Humping on Me.**

 **There's Black Rod in My Hole.**

 **I Moaned Twicely.**

 **I Groaned Actually.**

 **So, WALL-E Continues Humping Me Again.**

 **I Moaned And Groaned.**

 **He Just Smiled At Me.**

 **I Have That But This Hole Turned A Bit Sore.**

 **I Continued With Smiling And Nearly Looked.**

 **WALL-E Looked At Me Before He Humped Again.**

 **He Says.**

WALL-E: "Eva, Did You Wanna Know That?"

EVE: "Okay Okay? Ooh!"

 **And Then. I Moaned At Him.**

 **It's So Hard That I Groan.**

 **I Groaned Up The RoboOrgasm.**

 **I Won't Respond Me When WALL-E Is Feeling Like He's Pulling Out.**

 **That Pain is Getting So Much Worse To Me.**

EVE: "Owww... That Hurts! Please Stop!"

 **I Moaned And Cried in Pain.**

 **As WALL-E Tries To Pull It Out Quickly Before That Get Hurt.**

 **Leaking Oil is Seen on My Sheet.**

EVE: "Please! Please! Get The Fluids Inside of Me! Please!"

 **I Yelled.**

 **When WALL-E Gets Further And Further To Get.**

 **He Released The Fluid Against Inside of My Hole.**

 **I Moaned Loudly.**

 **I Moved Up The Pillow Against Over My Head.**

 **WALL-E Pulled Out The Rod and Released The Fluids Out of My Hole.**

 **I Moaned Loudly.**

 **A Robotic Movements Passed Out in The Pit of Sheet.**

 **WALL-E Smiled With Binocular Movement Against Over My Head.**

 **The Fluid of Oil Leaks On This Sheet for 7 Seconds.**

 **The Tight Leaking Oil Still Soaks.**

 ** _(Lemon Ends Here. Here We Go)_**

 **WALL-E Untied The Rope Against Myself.**

 **He Took The DuctTape Off.**

 **Took The Collar And Leash Off.**

 **He Said To Me.**

WALL-E: "I Love You, My Dearest Girl"

EVE: "I Love You Too, Baby"

 **Then, WALL-E And I Were Drift To Sleep When He Covered The Different Sheet.**

 **The Lights Turned Off.**

 **The Glowing Effect of the Movie Poster is Bright.**

 **The Music "Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride" Plays.**

 **The Night Rises.**

 **We Snore Together Loudly in Their Sleep.**

 **I Know That We Got To Sleep After A Lovely Night.**

 **I Snored Soonly.**

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

 **I Woke Up.**

 **I Heard My Yawn from The Robotic Voice.**

 **My Brother Came.**

Don: "Good Morning, EVE"

EVE: "Good Morning, Don"

 **I Give Him a Sibling Hug.**

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
